Known proposed wagering game tables are not able to create a sufficiently real life table gaming experience in which multiple players play in a same gaming area and share game play and other experiences. While proposed wagering game tables offer certain advantages in terms of game flexibility and heightened graphics, proposed game tables separate the players from one another using individual gaming devices or individual display screens (with separate touch screens or other input devices) for each player. One primary reason for this is that these separate player stations enable each of the players to make inputs (using their own separate touch screen or other input devices) at the same time or at nearly the same time. While certain game tables using so-called multi-touch systems have been proposed, these game tables do not fully provide a real life table gaming experience for multiple players.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved gaming systems that enable multiple players to simultaneously play shared integrated games more interactively and which provide a more real life table gaming experience.